Annie Lennox
* Jerzy Grzechnik * Beata Kowalska * Katarzyna Dąbrowska |Wykonywany utwór = * "There Must Be An Angel (Playing With My Heart)" * "No More I Love You's" * "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" * "Here Comes the Rain Again" |Edycja = * Trzecia * Piąta * Ósma * Jedenasta}} Annie Lennox (ur. 25 grudnia 1954 w Aberdeen) – szkocka piosenkarka solowa, była wokalistka i kompozytorka duetu Eurythmics. Łączna sprzedaż jej płyt, zarówno albumów solowych, jak i Eurythmics, przekroczyła liczbę 80 milionów egzemplarzy. Na swoim koncie ma Oscara, Brit Awards, Grammy oraz Złoty Glob. Lennox jest także działaczką społeczną, przewodząc od 2007 roku akcji SING Campaign, mającej na celu walkę z AIDS w Afryce. Jej głos jest klasyfikowany jako kontralt. Życiorys 1954-1980: Początki Annie Lennox urodziła się w szkockim mieście Aberdeen. Jej ojciec pracował w stoczni przy produkcji kotłów okrętowych, matka natomiast była kucharką. Była jedynaczką i wspólnie z rodzicami mieszkała w dwupokojowym mieszkaniu. Pomimo trudnej sytuacji finansowej, pobierała lekcje gry na fortepianie, a mając 11 lat, rozpoczęła także naukę gry na flecie. Interesowała się też śpiewaniem i często spędzała czas śpiewając popularne w tamtym czasie piosenki, m.in. zespołu The Beatles. Uczęszczała do Aberdeen High School for Girls. W wieku 17 lat Lennox dostała się do Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej w Londynie, gdzie studiowała trzy lata muzykę poważną. Czuła się wówczas nieszczęśliwa, częściowo z powodu swojej samotności i nieśmiałości. Tuż przed końcowymi egzaminami rzuciła studia. Pracowała m.in. w fabryce rybnej i sklepie odzieżowym. Przez następne lata występowała w klubach i barach z różnymi zespołami, aż w końcu podjęła pracę jako kelnerka w Pippins Restaurant. Tam poznała Dave’a Stewarta. Pierwsze słowa, jakie do niej skierował, brzmiały podobno: „Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?”. Nie wyszła, ale niedługo potem Lennox i Stewart zostali parą i rozpoczęli wspólną karierę muzyczną. Razem z Peetem Coombesem założyli trio The Catch w 1975 roku. Dwa lata później ukazał się ich debiutancki (i jedyny) singel „Borderline”. Nie odniósł on jednak sukcesu i nie wszedł na żadną listę przebojów. Nie zniechęciło to jednak zespołu. Do grupy dołączyli Jim Tooney oraz Eddie Chin i odtąd The Catch działali jako The Tourists. Zespół wydał trzy albumy studyjne oraz kilka singli. Dwa z nich, „I Only Want to Be with You” i „So Good to Be Back Home Again”, dotarły do pierwszej dziesiątki brytyjskiej listy. Mimo to zespół nie odniósł większego sukcesu i w 1980 roku został rozwiązany. 1981-1991: Eurythmics Wraz z rozpadem The Tourists zakończył się też związek Annie i Davida. Postanowili jednak kontynuować wspólną karierę muzyczną i założyli synthpopowy duet Eurythmics(nazwa pochodziła od słowa „eurytmia”). Pierwszy album duetu, In the Garden, ukazał się w 1981 roku. Mimo dobrych ocen krytyków, nie znalazł on zbyt wielu nabywców. Dopiero wydany w 1983 roku album Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) okazał się wielkim sukcesem. Singel „Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” dotarł do pierwszego miejsca listy Billboard Hot 100 i drugiego na liście brytyjskiej. W wideoklipie „Sweet Dreams” Annie Lennox zaprezentowała swój charakterystyczny image kobiety z krótkimi, pomarańczowymi włosami, w męskim garniturze. W Europie nie wzbudziło to sensacji, lecz w USA wizerunek artystki wywołał oburzenie. Przez pewien czas zakazane nawet było emitowanie teledysków Eurythmics w MTV. Kontrowersje wzbudził też teledysk do piosenki „Love Is a Stranger”. Pod koniec 1983 roku ukazał się kolejny album Eurythmics, Touch. Zawierał on takie hity jak: „Who’s That Girl?” i „Here Comes the Rain Again”. W tymże roku Lennox poznała Randha Ramana, zakonnika religii Hare Kryszna. Zafascynowana jego osobą i poglądami w 1984 roku wzięła z nim ślub. Małżeństwo rozpadło się jednak po upływie niespełna roku. W tym samym roku Stewart i Lennox przyjęli propozycję nagrania ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu 1984. Ukazała się ona na płycie 1984 (For the Love of Big Brother). Płyta nie odniosła sukcesu, a zespół wdał się w nieporozumienie z reżyserem filmu i firmą Virgin Records, która zleciła nagranie soundtracku. W roku 1985 Eurythmics wydali kolejny album, Be Yourself Tonight, który jest uważany za jeden z najlepszych w historii zespołu. Zawierał takie przeboje jak: „There Must Be an Angel” oraz „Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves” (zaśpiewane razem z Arethą Franklin). Następny album duetu, Revenge ukazał się w 1986 roku i kontynuował poprockowe brzmienie zapoczątkowane na poprzednim albumie. Spośród znajdujących się na nim piosenek singlami zostały m.in. „The Miracle of Love” i „Missionary Man”. W tym samym roku Lennox i Stewart wyruszyli w największą w swej karierze trasę koncertową – Revenge Tour. Koncertując w Japonii, artystka poznała izraelskiego producenta filmowego, Uriego Fruchtmanna. Dwa lata później, w 1988 roku, wzięli ślub. Małżeństwo to przetrwało 12 lat. W 1987 roku na rynku ukazał się kolejny album Eurythmics, Savage. Zebrał on mieszane recenzje i nie powtórzył sukcesu swych poprzedników. W 1988 roku Annie Lennox razem z Alem Greenem nagrała świąteczną piosenkę „Put a Little Love in Your Heart”. Tego samego roku piosenkarka urodziła syna, Daniela, który jednak zmarł przy porodzie. Skłoniło ją to do napisania piosenki „Angel”. Następny album duetu, We Too Are One ukazał się w 1989 roku. W Wielkiej Brytanii sprzedawał się bardzo dobrze (zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy sprzedaży), jednak w USA odniósł umiarkowany sukces. Po dziesięciu latach działalności duet rozstał się i zarówno Annie Lennox, jak i Dave Stewart postanowili rozpocząć kariery solowe. Jednak, podczas gali rozdania Brit Awards, piosenkarka oświadczyła, że wycofuje się na 2 lata z życia publicznego, aby urodzić dziecko. 1992-2009: Kariera solowa Jej pierwsza solowa płyta zatytułowana Diva ukazała się dopiero w 1992 roku i spotkała się z bardzo dobrym przyjęciem, zarówno krytyków, jak i publiczności (numer 1 na brytyjskiej liście sprzedaży). Pochodzące z niej single „Why”, „Walking on Broken Glass” i „Little Bird” stały się wielkimi przebojami. Albumowi towarzyszyło wydawnictwo video zatytułowane Totally Diva, zawierające teledyski do piosenek z płyty. W tym samym roku piosenkarka nagrała utwór „Love Song for a Vampire” do filmu Drakula. 20 kwietnia 1992 roku Lennox wzięła udział w koncercie The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, wykonując w duecie z Davidem Bowiem„Under Pressure”. Po kilkuletniej przerwie, podczas której artystka poświęciła się wychowywaniu dzieci, w 1995 roku ukazał się album Medusa, zawierający covery m.in. Boba Marleya czy zespołu The Clash. Płyta powtórzyła sukces debiutanckiego albumu i dotarła do miejsca 1. na brytyjskiej liście sprzedaży. Dwa pierwsze single z płyty, „No More „I Love You’s”” i „A Whiter Shade of Pale” stały się ogromnymi przebojami, plasując się na wysokich miejscach list przebojów. Za piosenkę „No More „I Love You’s”” wokalistka otrzymała w 1995 roku Nagrodę Grammy. Latem wystąpiła jako jedna z głównych gwiazd polskiego Sopot Festival. W tym samym roku Lennox spotkała się z Dalajlamą i zajęła się działalnością charytatywną. W 1998 roku, po śmierci jednego z byłych członków The Tourists, Annie Lennox odnowiła swój kontakt z Davidem Stewartem. W roku 1999 nastąpiła reaktywacja Eurythmics i wydana została płyta Peace. Przypadła ona do gustu i krytykom i publiczności, a singel „I Saved the World Today” osiągnął spory sukces. Zespół zorganizował także tournée pod nazwą Peacetour. W roku 2003 ukazał się długo oczekiwany, trzeci solowy album Lennox, pt. Bare. Został on oceniony jeszcze lepiej niż Medusa i dotarł do 3. miejsca na liście sprzedaży w Wielkiej Brytanii. Trzy single z niego pochodzące trafiły na pierwsze miejsce amerykańskiej listy tanecznej. W tym samym roku piosenkarka nagrała utwór „Into the West” do filmu Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla. Za tę piosenkę została uhonorowana Oscarem. W lipcu 2005 roku wystąpiła podczas koncertu Live 8 w Hyde Parku w Londynie, obok takich artystów jak Madonna czy Sting. 1 października 2007 ukazał się czwarty album artystki, Songs of Mass Destruction. Jak powiedziała sama wokalistka, na płycie znalazło się „dwanaście mocnych, emocjonalnych piosenek”. Album, nagrany w Los Angeles, prezentował bardziej mroczne oblicze niż poprzednie wydawnictwa Annie Lennox. Pierwszym singlem z płyty został utwór „Dark Road”, a kolejnym „Sing”. W nagraniu tej drugiej piosenki, która manifestuje zaangażowanie Lennox w walkę z AIDS, wzięły udział 23 światowej sławy wykonawczynie, m.in. Madonna, Céline Dion, Melissa Etheridge, Pink, Shakira i zespół Sugababes. Artystka promowała płytę trasą koncertową pod nazwą Annie Lennox Sings. Wtedy też założyła kampanię charytatywną o nazwie SING Campaign. W 2008 roku ogłoszono wydanie pierwszej solowej kompilacji Annie Lennox. Ostatecznie album The Annie Lennox Collection ukazał się w lutym i w marcu 2009 roku. Zawierał on dodatkowo dwa nowe utwory oraz, zależnie od wersji, płytę DVD z teledyskami. Składanka zadebiutowała na miejscu 2. w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wydanie płyty The Annie Lennox Collection wypełniło warunki kontraktu z wytwórnią Sony BMG. W 2010 roku artystka związała się z firmą Universal Music, która w listopadzie wydała świąteczny album Annie, A Christmas Cornucopia. 12 sierpnia 2012 roku wystąpiła w uroczystości zamknięcia XXX Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie. Życie prywatne Rodzice Annie Lennox zmarli na raka. Jej pierwszym mężem, w latach 1984-1985, był niemiecki kapłan Hare Kryszna, Radha Raman. Małżeństwo z kolejnym partnerem, izraelskim producentem filmowym Uri Fruchtmannem, trwało 12 lat (1988 – 2000). Z drugiego związku piosenkarki pochodzą dwie córki: Lola (ur. 1990) i Tali (ur. 1993). Działalność charytatywna i społeczna Annie Lennox od wielu lat jest aktywną działaczką na rzecz praw człowieka i bierze udział w wielu akcjach humanitarnych. W kwietniu 1992 roku wraz z wieloma innymi artystami wzięła udział w koncercie The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert na stadionie Wembley w Londynie. Pieniądze z koncertu przeznaczono na walkę z AIDS. Jest poważnie zaangażowana w pomoc dla afrykańskich kobiet zakażonych wirusem HIV. Od jesieni 2007 roku prowadzi swoją kampanię charytatywną o nazwie SING Campaign. Stara się zainteresować ludzi problemami Afryki. Na początku lat 90., po zawieszeniu działalności Eurythmics, zajęła się pomocą dla bezdomnych. Po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej Peacetour w 1999 roku, Annie Lennox i Dave Stewart przekazali cały dochód organizacjom Amnesty International i Greenpeace. Annie Lennox wspiera organizację pozarządową Burma Campaign UK, która ma na celu przywrócenie praw człowieka i demokracji w Birmie. Artystka głośno sprzeciwiła się również działaniom zbrojnym w Strefie Gazy. W styczniu 2009 wzięła udział w dwóch protestach na placu Trafalgar Square w Londynie. Apelowała też o zaprzestanie tego konfliktu w kilku programach brytyjskiej telewizji. 31 grudnia 2010 ogłoszono iż w uznaniu jej działalności charytatywnej została uhonorowana Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego klasy Oficer (OBE). Dyskografia Albumy *1992: Diva *1995: Medusa *2003: Bare *2007: Songs of Mass Destruction *2009: The Annie Lennox Collection *2010: A Christmas Cornucopia *2014: Nostalgia Single *1988: „Put a Little Love in Your Heart” *1992: „Why” *1992: „Precious” *1992: „Walking on Broken Glass” *1992: „Cold” *1993: „Little Bird” *1993: „Love Song for a Vampire” *1995: „No More „I Love You’s”” *1995: „A Whiter Shade of Pale” *1995: „Waiting in Vain” *1995: „Something So Right” *2003: „Pavement Cracks” *2003: „Into the West” *2004: „A Thousand Beautiful Things” *2004: „Wonderful” *2007: „Dark Road” *2007: „Sing” *2009: „Shining Light” *2009: „Pattern of My Life” *2010: „Universal Child” Nagrody *1984: Brit Award w kategorii Best British Female Artist *1986: Brit Award w kategorii Best British Female Artist *1989: Brit Award w kategorii Best British Female Artist *1990: Brit Award w kategorii Best British Female Artist *1993: Brit Award w kategorii Best British Female Solo Artist *1993: Brit Award w kategorii Best British Album za album Diva *1993: Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Long Form Music Video za video album Diva *1993: Brit Award w kategorii Best British Female Solo Artist *1996: Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Female Pop Vocal Performance za piosenkę „No More „I Love You’s”” *2002: Billboard – Billboard Century Award *2004: Złoty Glob w kategorii Best Original Song za piosenkę „Into the West” *2004: Oscar w kategorii Best Original Song za piosenkę „Into the West” *2005: Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media za piosenkę „Into the West” *2008: American Music Award – Award of Merit za działalność charytatywną i społeczną *2008: Webby Award za swoją stronę internetową *2010: GQ Charity Women of the Year Zobacz też *Katarzyna Cerekwicka *Jerzy Grzechnik *Beata Kowalska *Katarzyna Dąbrowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji